


College Days : Cronkri

by Kyrarae115



Series: College Days [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck - Freeform, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyrarae115/pseuds/Kyrarae115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri Vantas's first day of college is a truly troublesome one, he seriously hopes he can somehow make it through the classes and the survive the most obnoxious, most idiotic, most triggering hot greaser he had ever seen in his life. Though he would never admit it, the preacher's son was most definitely not attracted to men. Was he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Days : Cronkri

**Author's Note:**

> take it easy on me, this is chapter 1 of what I hope to be a series if it takes off well.

The first day you laid eyes on him. Cronus Ampora, the greaser wannabe. it wasn’t your intention obviously to run into the most obnoxious, most disgraceful and most handso- woah, no okay you shook your head trying to get /that/ thought out of your mind. He wasn’t your type anyway, you weren’t even gay so you didn’t even have a male type let alone any type considering you swore to celibacy.

You had just started college, and oh my was it a rocky start. not only had your luggage been misplaced or worse stolen, but you were now placed on the floor looking up to a stuck up idiot. why your father suggested that you should apply for this college you’ll never know, it was too.. what was the word again? beneath your level? now that sounded stuck up, but you weren’t stuck up no. A good and proper boy with a religious background, you said your prayers every night like a good little preacher’s son and did everything you could to get into college, the cheapest college your father could afford. It was different here, the air, the smells and you really thought it was going to be a nightmare to get used to. Shaking your head you looked up to the greaser, a scowl apparent on your features, he was looming over you looking dumbfounded a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Excuse me.. but might you please move? I would much like to get up now" you snapped almost angrily, you forget who’s fault this was. You can hardly remember, all you can conjure up is looking at your timetable, meeting a force and falling flat onto your back. The taller male stared a little longer than you would’ve liked and had even had the gall to- oh my god was he checking you out?! you huffed loudly to get his attention and he soon backed away offering you a hand up which you quickly slapped away. you didn’t need his help, you had fought your way to an education and you would not accept help from what you considered at first glance was to be a buffoon.

"gee sorry chief was only tryn’a help, fuck aint my fault your pretty little head was in with the fairies" you couldnt help the blush that crept up onto your features, but the way you were scowling at Cronus would have made you look even more angry anyways, so you were okay with that. Carefully and very slowly you got up, your back aching it was quite quite a fall, you stretched before turning and bending over grabbing your things, little did you know a very red greaser with a shit eating smirk on his face was eyeing up your rear.

as you got up you sighed bringing your fingers to snap into his face. “now who is as you said… with the fairies?” you grumbled softly as he finally came back into the world. “I think you owe me an apology, some people might find that attitude triggering, just ramming into people as they are walking along trying to locate their rooms and where they need to go after it had been found.” oh that’s right, you were looking for your college room, since the apartment complex was nearby and nearly everyone who attending college lived here with one room mate, that was the part you were least looking forward to. The taller male chuckled softly taking an inhale of smoke and blowing the chemicals into your face, that was it. You had decided. this guy was your nemesis, you hated him.

"well sorry chief, maybe if someone was looking where they were going they wouldn’t have been on there back just now" you rolled your eyes and went back to looking through your papers, the letter you had said your new room mate had the keys to your room so all you had to do was find it and wait patiently or walk inside depending on whether the person had come early or not. He was still there, staring at you and well it was starting to get a little uncomfortable, I mean he was full on staring and not even discreetly, you tried your best hiding your face in the papers before whining softly and looking back up to the tanned skin man. "what is it?" you pouted folding your arms and tapping your foot impatiently, and that was when you looked him over fully. He was truly gorgeous, his well toned body was straining against the tight vest top he had on with a black leather jacket to go with it, your mouth suddenly got very dry and you quickly looked away now feeling incredibly hot and bothered. You weren’t gay you thought, you were just admiring god’s work. That was it, he was just an angel from up on high that had come down and you had somehow ran into him.

"oh nothing babe, say what’s your name? I saw we were in classes together and well it would be a fucking bother to go on in alone right chief? I’m Cronus.. Cronus Ampora" there was that shit eating smirk again, only this time you saw it, you took the hand he was holding out to you and shook it before sighing. "well it was very nice to meet you Cronus but it seems this is my room, what a coincidence right? I have fallen in front of my own college room." you neglected to tell him your name. You really didn’t want anymore to do with this douche bag. you placed yourself by the room door and sighed softly looking through your phone. holy cr- shoot. He was still there? REALLY?! you were about to give him a full blown lecture personal space and that he should respect a person’s privacy however when he leaned you completely closed your mouth and stared at him wide eyed. Was the douche you had only met just as few moments ago going to kiss you?! you quickly shut your eyes tightly, you had never kissed anyone before and was fearing it, what if it tainted your celibacy? would the church find out? what about your father?! All of these scenarios that were racing around in your head were quickly reduced to silence, when all you could hear was the unlocking of a door. your eyes opened to the very smug expression of Cronus Ampora, oh no this was a dream wasn’t it?

"i’ll ask again roomie, what’s your name?" he chuckled out softly looking straight into your eyes and holding your gaze, you were too afraid to look away, his dark eyes drawing you in as you whispered. "K-Kankri Vantas.."


End file.
